I guess that's why they call it the blues
by melinda08
Summary: Daphne had it all, a husband who adored her, a lovely house, and a newborn son she adored more than anything. But even Niles could see that something was not quite right. For the doctor who had all the answers, why couldn't he help his own wife?


A/N: In keeping with my son's newfound interest in Elton John, a lot of my recent stories on the Cheers board have been inspired by his songs. I found this title suited this story. It won't be easy for me to tell but I hope you stick with me. If you haven't read my profile, I realize my updates may be a bit slower in coming, but I am dedicating myself to telling the best stories I can, and to finish up ones when I can rather than just start a hundred new ones. Thanks for sticking with me, and I will try my best to update soon.

For a while Niles tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. He'd heard Daphne cry when he knew she thought she was alone, saw the way she just kind of lost interest in anything that she'd once loved. Of course, she was an excellent mother, but with David only being three weeks, he could imagine the bond between mother and son only needed a bit more time. There was no doubt in his mind that Daphne truly loved David with everything in her. As a psychiatrist, he knew the clinical term for what she was going through. As a husband and father, he wasn't ready to admit it, not to himself or to anyone. Maybe if he just was patient, if he loved Daphne enough, this would all go away.

"Daphne, my love, I made you breakfast. I hope the eggs are done enough for you- I know you like them a bit on the runny side, and I'm the opposite. But still..." Niles smiled as he presented his wife with breakfast in bed.

To his surprise, Daphne did not react in joy. Rather, the opposite occurred. She broke out in tears. "What are you saying, Niles? That me cooking is not good enough? You've told me that before, remember? You always hated me cooking. What if David hates me cooking as well?"

Niles wrapped his arm around Daphne, but she shrugged him off. "Oh, you're just patronizing me. I just want to be alone. You'll take care of me baby, won't you?"

Niles looked at her with all of the love he felt for her. "Of course, my love. You just...you just sleep in, if that's what you need. David and I will be just fine. We'll be waiting with open arms when you...when you feel better." He kissed her forehead, then returned to his newborn son.

Daphne covered herself up with as many blankets as she could find, and wondered if she was losing her mind. She'd never been prone to the blues before, not quite like this anyhow. Yes, she could be moody at times. But this..this feeling of hopelessness, she'd never experienced anything like it before in her life. When she was getting ready to marry Donny and had realized that she actually loved Niles, but he had married Mel, that had devastated her. But now...nothing she could do, or nothing she could do seemed to cheer her up. Not even the sight of her precious, beautiful little boy.

Finally she got up after what only seemed like minutes. There, in the living room, was Niles, standing and holding and singing to baby David. At first just the sight brought a smile to her face.

Niles, feeling a bit relieved, walked over to Daphne. "Would you like to hold your baby, Mom?" he smiled.

She wanted to. She really did. But biting her lip, she shook her head. "I...I'm just not ready, not now, Niles." She feigned a smile. "You're doing quite a job. I'm sure our son is in very capable hands. If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen. There are dishes that seem to be screaming me name."

"Oh, Daphne.." Niles spoke up. "You don't have to worry about housekeeping, not for a while anyways. I thought I'd surprise you. I know you said it's an expense we don't need, but I took the trouble of hiring some help, at least for a little while..."

His proud grin quickly disappeared as he watched his wife tear up. "You don't think I can do it, Niles. You don't think I can be a wife and a mum."

"It's not that, Daphne. I just...I just love you so much and I don't want you to have to worry about anything...I just want you to enjoy being a mother..."

Daphne, sniffling, sadly returned to her room, where even Niles could hear her lock the door. Great, he thought. Locked bedroom doors...that brought back memories of Maris.

He knew Frasier had moved, had started a new life for himself. But Niles knew that he was in over in his head, and if there was ever a time where he needed the help of his brother, it was at that moment.

TBC


End file.
